


5 Centimeters Per Second

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rate at which cherry blossom petals fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Centimeters Per Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterday/gifts).



> I received @dishonest on tumblr for my Secret Valentine's Day Express giftee! I decided to go with conveying Noiz's and Aoba's relationship in short, 3-5 sentence drabbles. The title is based off of a movie with the same name, and while in the original material the speed is used to convey the rate at which people grow apart, I decided to use it as the rate at which two people can also fall in love and grow closer. It's mostly Noiz-centric since he's the one who experiences the most new sensations at once.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Upon stepping off the plane, Noiz watched as Aoba's face paled upon seeing the sheer size of the airport and the severe lack of Japanese; the poor boy was probably overwhelmed with culture shock, which Noiz couldn't blame him for.  
  
He took Aoba's hand in his and smiled at him reassuringly, murmuring a, “Let's grab our bags and go home, you need to rest.”

If Aoba's softened expression and warm smile was anything to go by, that sort of comfort was exactly what he needed to begin the slow but worthwhile process of adjusting to this new country, and Aoba squeezed his hand as they began to walk towards the baggage claim.  
  


* * *

   
Aoba jolted awake in the middle of the night, panting heavily and sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead, and it took him a moment or two before he registered that he was no longer in his room in Midorijima, but in the guest bedroom that Noiz had considerately prepared for him in Germany. Despite this fact, waking up alone in an unfamiliar place drew up memories he thought he had long since pushed down into the depths of his mind, and his heart began to race as he scrambled out of his bed and down the hall where Noiz was slumbering peacefully after a long day at work.  
  
The panicked footsteps stomping down the hall seemed to have woken Noiz up before Aoba even made it to his door, and upon hearing Noiz's groggy voice calling out his name, Aoba lunged towards his bed and crashed into Noiz's arms, body shaking as Noiz held him close, gently ran fingers through his hair, and whispered, “It's okay, I'm here. I'm here.”  
  


* * *

  
Introducing himself to Noiz's parents went about as well as either of them had expected, which was to say that it, well, didn't. Aoba wasn't necessarily used to rejection _per se_ , but after having risked his life for their kid, brought sensation back to his nerves, apparently had been the sole driving factor to Noiz turned a complete 180 and returning to Germany for the purpose of cleaning himself up to become a person worthy of acceptance, not to mention traveling half-way across the world to _be_ with this kid, he _**still**_ wasn't that mad at having been rejected by his parents.  
  
Because this brat, nestled in his arms to recharge once they had returned home after the entire ordeal, was the only one whose acceptance he needed.  
  


* * *

  
“Noiz, you'll get sick! Come back inside!” Aoba cried out from the safety of the living room through the sound of hundreds of raindrops pummeling the concrete of their balcony, driven by the wind. Noiz stayed where he stood, an arm outstretched over the metal railing and a hand facing palm-up as though he were collecting the droplets that poured all over his shirt, his hair, his everything.  
  
The heat streaming down his face washed away the cold he was feeling for the very first time.  
  


* * *

  
Living with another human being after spending so many years alone was quite an impressive feat, and at times Noiz wondered whether these arguments proved that they just weren't as compatible as he initially thought.  
  
But this time, when Aoba hesitantly approached him as he sat on the couch catching up on work and mumbled a shaky, but genuine, “I'm sorry”, Noiz felt all of his previous doubts dissolve as he put his coil away, awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck, and returned the apology.  
  
He stopped complaining about doing the dishes, finally figuring out that they were not nearly as important as keeping Aoba here, with him, happy.  
  


* * *

  
“No, you can't buy that, Noiz,” Aoba scolded, side-eyeing the box of chocolate chip cookies in Noiz's hand as he placed the cabbage into his shopping cart. Noiz opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off by a little girl the next aisle over throwing this huge tantrum, screaming something unintelligible but apparently about this bag of sweets her mother was denying her of. His attention was brought back to Aoba as he chuckled out a teasing, “She sounds just like you.”  
  
“Shut up.”  


* * *

  
It could be argued that Noiz loved absolutely everything about Aoba, be it the way his neck was perfectly exposed when he wore his hair up high or the slight jog in his step when he was listening to music as he did chores, or how his hair lightly brushed against his cheeks and perfectly framed his face as he slept, or how he pouted whenever he was teased or called out, the list could go on and on. But if he had to pick _one thing_ he loved most about Aoba, it would have to be the way his face brightened upon seeing Noiz walk through the door after returning home from work with that smile that Noiz had grown to adore and made every effort whenever possible to bring it out.  
  
"Welcome home, Noiz!"  
  
Whenever he saw that smile reserved just for him, he knew he truly was home.  
 

* * *

  
**Wim-kun~**  
Subject: hey  
My plane's supposed to land around ten, so you may be asleep. I'll try not to disturb you.  
  
**Liebchen**  
Subject: re:re:hey  
i'll stay up. I miss you.  
  
**Wim-kun**  
Subject re:re:re:hey  
I miss you, too.  
  
**Liebchen**  
Subject: re:re:re:re:hey  
(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )  


* * *

   
“Good night, Noiz.” Aoba shuffled further into the sheets and snuggled up against the blond's side, arm draped across his torso as his face buried into the crook of his neck. “Love you.”  
  
At this, Noiz smiled, and he held Aoba flush against him as he pecked his boyfriend's forehead and responded with a hushed, “Love you, too.”  
  
This, he thought, was happiness.

* * *

  
German winters were fucking _cold_ , Noiz bitterly and mentally noted as he pulled his jacket tighter around his body with his free hand, the other currently busy with holding Aoba's. At feeling the hand in his grip jittering, he looked over to find Aoba not faring any better against the biting cold and wind. Chuckling lowly to himself, he gently pulled Aoba over to press their sides together, letting go of his hand to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's waist and grinning at the sensation of his warmth as they continued to walk through the festivities.

* * *

  
“Merry Christmas!” They brought their champagne glasses together with a sharp clink, sitting on the couch in front of their Christmas tree glowing with lights and ornaments. After a brief sip, the two men simultaneously leaned forward to press their foreheads into each other.  
  
“And many more to come,” they breathed at the same time, as if on cue, and quickly followed with light laughter and chaste kisses.

* * *

  
Noiz had just stirred from sleep when he heard various sounds echoing from his bathroom; to be more specific, he heard the sound of running water drowning out the lyrics to some obscure animated music video he had vaguely recalled seeing in his half-conscious mind. It was enough to make him leave the warmth and comfort of his bed, staggering over to the bathroom door left slight ajar just as Aoba had reached the chorus.  
  
_“Through my fingertips, my world crumbles back into a dream_  
So how many more times must I dream it?”  
  
It was right when Aoba had reached the next line that Noiz leaned against the door frame and joined in with a lower pitch, earning a startled sputter from the man in the shower and laughter booming from deep within Noiz's gut.

* * *

  
Saline tears ran down Aoba's cheeks, hot to the touch as Noiz wiped them away and pulled the man into his chest. As Aoba unleashed the pent up frustration and longing and homesickness into Noiz's shirt, the blond idly played with Aoba's long blue locks, staring off into nowhere in particular as he pondered whether bringing Aoba to Germany was a mistake.  
  
He had to chase away the selfish thought that after all this time he wasn't enough for Aoba to consider 'home', and he brought his lover's lithe frame tightly against him.

* * *

  
He paid no mind to the fact that he had work in a couple hours, that there was frost on the window which meant it would be cold when he left, that there was a meeting with a new client today, that this was only the beginning of the week and that the start of the new year meant a slew of new projects; all he could focus on was the heat surrounding him, filling him up, the sight of blue splayed out on the pillows below them and the gentle-mindedness of the nails digging into his shoulder blades.  
  
The mewls and gasps and writhing from the man in his arms urged him on, and he moved their bodies together even faster, deeper, “ _Noiz, Noiz, Noiz,_ ” mixing with their sighs and the rustling of sheets.

He could never get used to this kind of warmth he had only dreamed about, and secretly, he didn't want to.

* * *

  
“Happy Valentine's Day,” Aoba grinned as he stepped into Noiz's office, effectively surprising the blond once he saw his boyfriend appearing at his work with a bouquet of roses, just as he was promised some time ago.  
  
Noiz rose to his feet, hiding his surprise and joy with his usual smirk, and he stepped towards Aoba to leave a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Happy Valentine's Day, _Liebling_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated, and happy Valentine's Day!! c:


End file.
